Incognito
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: One Shot: Gippal's in a disguise and wouldn't it be neat if Rikku wore a disguise too?


**Incognito**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** One-shot. Gippal has a disguise on and wouldn't it be fun if Rikku had a disguise too?  
**Author's Note:** I was working on a manipulation in photoshop that was my meager abilities trying to come up with a picture of Gippal with two eyes (turned out pretty good, I think) and was having a conversation with a friend at the same time. This resulted. Heh.

They were in a slight hurry to get through Luca. Yuna and Paine had their eyes fixed ahead on trying to get through the crowds and Rikku's flicked left and right trying to keep an eye on everything at once. They passed all sorts of people going the opposite direction, Guado, Yevonites, Ronso and a few Al Bhed.

Rikku glanced at one of the passerby. She started a little in recognition and her steps lagged. She walked five slow steps before Paine noticed.

"Rikku, hurry up."

"Fryd?" Rikku muttered and turned her head back to front.

"You're going to run into something if you don't watch where you're going."

Rikku rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder again. "I'll catch up to you later." She spun on the ball of her foot and jogged back the way they came, dodging people.

Paine stared after her.

Yuna noticed they weren't keeping up and turned around. She saw Rikku's back disappearing into the crowd. "Huh? What's with Rikku?"

Paine's eyebrow rose. "I really don't know. Come on. We can't wait."

Yuna sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Rikku caught up with him rather quickly. She tucked her arm around his and looked up. "So, what's with the disguise?" She matched his walk.

He glared down at her, eyes narrowing. He didn't tug his arm away from her however. "Cid's girl."

"Gippal, I have a name. Could you at least use it once? And you didn't answer my first question."

"Well, I thought the idea of a disguise was rather obvious."

"This disguise only works on someone who hasn't known you since the cradle."

"Yeah, and people will know who I am if they see you on my arm. So, disguise yourself or go away."

"Meanie." She pouted. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Your disguise is simple. Take off the eye patch, a change of clothes. Me? Doesn't work that way."

"Sure it can."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Take out the ponytail, get rid of the braids and feathers, a change of clothes, maybe some makeup and no one would know it was you."

"Ma-makeup?"

His eyebrows rose and he pulled her off to the side, out of traffic. "You sound like you're afraid of a little paint."

"I'm not."

"Uh huh, sure." He fired back at her.

Her shoulders slumped. "Idon'tknowwhatgoeswhereanddowereallyhavetotalkaboutthis?"

"Well, I told you, disguise yourself with me or leave. It looked like you guys were in a hurry anyways."

Rikku turned her head away. "They don't need me. The person they really want is Yunie. Paine and I were just sort of, along for the ride."

He frowned. "Ah yes, the High Summoner's two tagalongs, I'd think you'd have better things to do."

"Must you cut to the heart of every matter with a single sentence?" She glared at him. "You started when we were six and haven't stopped."

"It's what I do best, Ku."

She sighed and put her forehead against his bicep. "I deserved that."

He tugged on a braid. "So, are you in or out?"

"Aren't you in a hurry too?"

"Not really. I was just out to have fun without you know, being mobbed. But I got mobbed anyways."

"I didn't mob you!" She tilted her head back and glared at him.

"You grabbed my arm and haven't let go. You mob."

She let go. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going." She turned around. "I have tagalong stuff to do."

He grabbed her wrist. "You're horrid with this guilt trip thing. So, stop."

She stopped. "Contrary to what you think. I wasn't trying to guilt trip you." She tugged her arm away. "You obviously want to be left alone. So, I'm leaving you alone."

"Well. You're wrong." He grabbed her wrist again and dragged her back to his chest. "Come on, Ku. It'll be fun, a lot more fun than being a tagalong."

She stared at the people walking past without really seeing them. "I'd just be a tagalong again to you instead of Yunie. What's the difference?"

'I'd be lonely."

Rikku's shoulder's stiffened. "You're implying something."

"Your intelligence has not diminished."

"She does care."

"You can't see my face but I'm making begging eyes."

Rikku turned about, not caring how close they were. "She does care." She repeated.

"She didn't wait for you or come after you."

"And you would?"

He tilted his head and raised the lower eyebrow. She furrowed her brow and put her free hand on her hip, shifting her weight. She made a noise low in her throat of frustration. He smirked. "You left them first anyways." He said. She made another noise. He leaned down. "It'll be fun."

"And that's the prime motivation in my life." Rikku's tone was understandably sarcastic.

"You always wanted to be more than a tagalong."

"This makes me less of a tagalong, how?"

"Oh, so you're going to do it."

"No. I'm not."

"You are!" He grinned. "How wonderful."

"Stop twisting my words."

"Always."

She stomped her foot and twisted her arm away from his grip again. She took a step back and crossed her arms. "You aren't doing this to me."

"I am. Oh fun." He took a step forward until they were toe to toe.

She gritted her teeth. "It's my choice."

"Now, see, you lost me on exactly what topic we're talking about. Unless, that was a general statement and if it was a general statement you already made the choice to leave them and come after me, which means-"

"Be quiet."

"You already made the choice, Rikku." He said it very gently.

She looked at her shoes. "I hate it when things are that obvious." She glanced up at him with a rueful half smile. "Not to them though, huh."

"Haven't known you since the cradle." He winked.

She pouted. "Do I have to wear makeup?"

"That's part of the fun of a disguise."

She rolled her eyes as he let her go and they started to walk further downtown into Luca. "Says you."

He just grinned at her.

* * *

_Many hours later…_

Yuna sighed. "Where is she?"

Paine kept walking. "She said later. I don't know Rikku's definition of later."

Yuna peered around her, eyes searching the streets. She winced as a stray ray of the setting sun shined directly into her eyes. "I don't know either."

Paine stopped and crossed her arms. "This is getting us nowhere." She turned to Yuna. Her eyes passed right over an Al Bhed couple, the man had two eyes and a roguish smirk and the woman with long unbound hair and deep red lips upturned into a large grin. They turned down another street heads close together. "We can go back the Celsius and wait for her there."

Yuna turned a full circle and bit her lip. She didn't see Rikku's familiar ponytail and scarf. "I guess."

Paine turned and headed towards the docks, completely unaware of how close Rikku had been.

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
